<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Stars by sonlali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114388">Five Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali'>sonlali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 Trades of Ray, Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting, Meet-Cute, Ray Squared, SC S7 Prompt Fest: Episode 12: The Spark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray visits a coffee shop in Elm Valley to expand his clientele base and ends up meeting someone new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Butani/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Season 7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7">SCSeason7</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>7x12 The Spark - Ray gets a meet-cute</p><p>I want Ray to find love! Maybe he finally hires someone to replace Patrick? Maybe someone new to town comes in for an appointment? Maybe he meets someone at a conference who is just as enthusiastic about having multiple businesses as Ray is? Gender of your choosing--follow your own headcanon. G/T rating preferred.</p><p>A milion thank yous to my wonderful beta, singsongsung. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray hums to himself as he tacks up another flyer to the coffee shop’s community bulletin board, this one for his blossoming flower arranging business — Ray’s Bouquets. This is only his first visit to this particular coffee shop, but Ray is largely pleased. </p><p>The interior design is really not to his taste — so much empty space and neutral tones! Perhaps they’ve just opened and haven’t finished decorating. Ray makes a mental note to bring over some flowers and some of his photography. He could work his magic here in no time, just like he did at Twyla’s Café Tropical. Perhaps it’s time to open an interior design business.</p><p>Quite frankly, Ray would prefer to be enjoying his usual slightly burnt-tasting mocha surprise at Café Tropical, but he finds it useful to periodically scout out other coffee shops in the surrounding Elm County areas to network and advertise his businesses. Coffee shops are always great places to hang his flyers or leave business cards, so Ray supposes he can have a cup of coffee at this bland café in Elm Valley for today.</p><p>“Large peppermint mocha for Ray!” The barista’s voice distracts Ray from his musings about how nicely his flamingos in space art print would look on the wall behind the counter (perhaps he could generously donate it for a small fee).</p><p>Ray approaches the counter, but before he can retrieve his coffee, a tall woman with tightly coiled curls framing her face grabs the cup. </p><p>“Oh, excuse me!” Ray calls out but immediately loses his train of thought as the woman turns to face him fully and knocks the power of speech from him entirely. An impressive feat, truly. </p><p>Ray is certain he has never seen such a beautiful person in his life. She has rich brown skin, dark eyes, and a gold hoop septum piercing. She raises one perfectly arched eyebrow, and Ray finally remembers how to speak. </p><p>“Ray!” The word bursts out of him like an exclamation. Part of him just wants to abandon his coffee and flee in embarrassment at the confused expression on her face.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Ray points to his chest. “That’s me. Which is to say, I am Ray. And I believe that’s my drink.”</p><p>A wrinkle forms between the woman’s eyebrows and she points to her own chest. “<i>I’m</i> Ray.”</p><p>The barista looks baffled and glances back at the cup. “Uh, it’s a large peppermint mocha, low fat milk, extra foam. Which one of you ordered that?”</p><p>“I did.” Ray and this other Ray speak in unison.</p><p>Just then, a second barista approaches holding a cup. “Peppermint mocha for Ray!”</p><p>The woman — the other Ray — laughs, her head thrown back and shoulders shaking. Ray finds it impossible not to join in with her infectious laughter. He grabs the second cup of coffee, and the baristas both look relieved to have solved the mystery. The woman continues laughing, her curls dancing around her head as if they wish to join in with her mirth. </p><p>Eventually, she catches her breath and gives Ray a crooked smile. “Well, Ray Two, you have great taste in beverages.”</p><p>“Same to you… wait, did you just call me ‘Ray Two’?" He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I’m certain I’m older than you, so I think that gives me the title of number one, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Hm, no, I think not. You see, I hold myself in very high regard, so I think I’m going to hang onto that title of number one myself. Now, how about you join me as we drink our peppermint mochas?” </p><p>Ray finds himself stuttering an affirmative while simultaneously sloshing coffee down his chin. One of the baristas passes over a handful of napkins, and he surreptitiously wipes off his face, handing the barista one of his business cards in thanks. </p><p>Ray One leads him over to a table by the windows, pulling out a chair and sitting gracefully, while Ray tries not to spill anything else. </p><p>“So… uh, your name is Ray?” </p><p>“Yes, well, it’s actually short for Rayowa. It’s a Nigerian name meaning <i>life</i>.” She folds her hands neatly in front of herself on the table, and Ray is struck by her incredible stillness. Ray often finds himself fidgeting or stretching his mouth wide in a smile or babbling to fill the silence, but the other Ray is regarding him from across the table while perfectly still and silent. Ray feels both unnerved and captivated.</p><p>“That’s, uh, that’s a beautiful name!” </p><p>“Thanks, I chose it myself!” She gives a cheerful laugh and takes a sip from her cup, her bright purple lipstick leaving a ring around the rim.</p><p>Ray is momentarily confused. Then his eyes land on a small flag pinned to the lapel of her leather jacket, the blue, white, and pink stripes clicking into place in his brain.</p><p>“Oh! Um, I use he/him pronouns. What do you prefer?” Ray knows he sometimes speaks without really thinking everything through, and right now, he’s desperately hoping that he’s said the right thing.</p><p>Ray One smiles broadly, revealing a gap between her front teeth that Ray finds incredibly charming. He thinks her smile is a good sign. </p><p>“I use she and her.” She grins again and looks at Ray, her eyes wide and interested. “I’ve never seen you in this café before. Are you new in town?”</p><p>“Oh, no! I’ve lived in the Elm County area for nearly 25 years now. I actually live in Schitt’s Creek.”</p><p>“I see. I’ve only ever visited Schitt’s Creek once, but I found it to be really a quite charming town. My friend dragged me to this lovely little shop because she swears by their moisturizer.”</p><p>“Ohh! That’s my dear friends David and Patrick’s shop, Rose Apothecary!” Ray claps his hands together happily.</p><p>“Yes, that’s the one! It’s a very nice shop, and they seem to be a lovely couple, although they were bickering quite loudly about different types of cheeses while I was in there.”</p><p>“You know, I like to think I’m partially responsible for both their business <i>and</i> romantic partnerships! You see, Patrick was actually working for me when he met David, who came in to file his incorporation papers. With a little helpful nudging on my part, they’ve developed a truly beautiful business and marriage!”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you the little matchmaker.” </p><p>Ray One’s leg brushes against Ray’s beneath the table, sending an electric spark through his body. He wonders if the touch was accidental, but she meets his gaze with a coy grin and Ray suddenly feels quite warm. It’s been a while since Ray has engaged in such flirtatious behavior. After his disastrous last breakup with Charles the puppetmaster from Elmdale, Ray decided to take a hiatus from dating, and now he’s feeling very out of practice.  </p><p>As if sensing his nerves, she smiles encouragingly before speaking again. “You said Patrick used to work for you? What exactly is it that you do?” </p><p>Ray takes a deep breath to steady his jangling nerves. “I’m an entrepreneur! That’s actually why I popped in here today. I was hanging up some flyers to advertise for my businesses. It’s wise to have a wide network of potential clients, I always say!”</p><p>“Business<i>es</i>? Plural?” </p><p>“Yes, yes, that’s right!” Ray digs around in his pockets to pull out his business cards. He lays them out across the table one by one as he speaks. “Real estate, travel, photography, closet organizing, gift wrapping, novelty t-shirt making, and my newest venture, flower arrangements!” </p><p>Her eyes widen for a moment before her entire face splits open in an enormous grin. She claps her hands together in apparent delight and laughs brightly. Ray isn’t sure how to interpret this reaction, but he is powerless to resist joining in with a hesitant chuckle of his own. </p><p>“You weren’t lying about being an entrepreneur! Look at you. I don’t have much of a mind for business myself. I’m an artist — I do sculptures.” </p><p>“Ooh, but there’s always a market for selling art! I’m sure I could help you set up a business to sell your pieces in no time.” Ray’s mind races with ideas, already planning first steps. </p><p>“Ah, no, I do my art for me, not to sell. I give my pieces to friends when they are complete.”</p><p>“Without charge?” Ray splutters. </p><p>“Not everything is about money. My job is for paying rent and buying food. My art is for my soul and my heart. You should stop by my studio some time. I could show you the joy of working with your hands to create something beautiful.”</p><p>“Well, actually, I have been experimenting more with my photography and Photoshop to create unique designs for prints, mouse pads, refrigerator magnets, and more! I think you’ll find them to be quite beautiful. The reviews on Yelp—”</p><p>“Why don’t I give you a call and we can grab dinner this weekend?” She cuts smoothly through his babbling, an amused smirk dancing across her lips. “Then maybe you can share some of your favorite pieces with me, and I can share some of mine with you?”</p><p>Ray’s grin feels too big for his own face to contain. Surely it will burst free from the confines of his cheeks and stretch across the room to fill all the blank spaces of the coffee shop’s drab, unadorned walls. Perhaps he will need to update his Yelp review from <i>missing a clear theme</i> to <i>a blank slate ready for whatever surprises life throws its way</i>.</p><p>“I’d like that very much.”</p><p>Ray One smiles and gets to her feet, tossing her empty cup in the nearby trash bin with perfect aim. </p><p>“Well, then, I would ask for your number, but you’ve already given it to me seven times, haven’t you?” She gestures to the business cards still spread across the table before sweeping them into a neat pile that she then places carefully in her purse. </p><p>Ray stands as well, unsure whether he should shake her hand, give her a hug, walk her to the door maybe? Before he can do any of those things, she leans forward, presses a quick kiss to his cheek and swoops away with a wave of her fingers, leaving behind a faint trace of a sweet citrus perfume tickling Ray’s nose as he debates whether he will ever be capable of moving again.</p><p>She stops with one hand on the door and turns to look at Ray over her shoulder. “I’ll give you a call, Ray Two.” And with a final wink, she’s gone. </p><p>Ray remains rooted to the spot for several long moments, his skin buzzing and heart racing in a way that he knows can’t be attributed to the caffeine. Forcing himself into movement, he reaches for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Ray B.<br/>
Schitt’s Creek, ON<br/>
★★★★★ February 2021</p><p>Although the uninspiring decor leaves much to be desired, this is quite possibly one of the finest coffee establishments I have ever visited. An excellent place to network, find clientele, and meet someone new. I would give six stars if possible! Coffee is mild to moderate in taste and imagination. </p><p>A note to the owners: You may wish to invest in some booths, which you’ll find to be more comfortable than hard wooden chairs. I also suggest sprucing up your walls with some brighter colors, decorations, and perhaps a fun theme (I find flamingos to be a nice touch!).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>